


neville 1

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-15-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	neville 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-15-07

He doesn’t know what to expect when he enters King’s Cross station and makes his way to Platform 9 ¾. He supposes he figured there would be some somber chatter if there was any at all, but the strange silence is ominous. He can hear the buzz of the lights and the breath of the smoke and the rustle of skirts and robes and it’s almost as though he can hear the sound of hands sliding against the wood of wands, waiting for something, anything to happen.

Gran stays right beside him up until it’s time to board and then she just looks at him. He knows there’s fear in her eyes, but he doesn’t see that. Can’t allow it. He knows that she’s afraid because Dumbledore is dead and Snape is headmaster and everything his parents fought for seems lost, which makes their sacrifice seem pointless. But she hides that behind a grim, determined smile and he exhales and nods and smiles back. He’s Gryffindor. He’ll find a way.

Everything is the same enough that the differences stand out sharply and he’s careful to keep to himself as best he can. There are a few who share his care and his determination. No one speaks the words Dumbledore’s Army but they’re there on everyone’s lips, on everyone’s mind. There aren’t any questions. There’s work to be done and, with Harry and Hermione and Ron gone, it’s up to Neville to get it done.

Lines and classes and Houses divide easily, but Neville’s not willing to take anything at face value. He stands up for what he believes in, and he meets every Slytherin eye to eye. He takes his beatings and his punishments without question, without complaint, but for every one there is an equal revenge. Nothing goes unpunished, not even the punishments.

Neville doesn’t know if they’ll win or lose. No one ever knows, only suspects, only hopes. Neville doesn’t do any of those things. He just does what he must and keeps on fighting for what he believes in.


End file.
